helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Takeuchi Akari
|Row 4 title = Label |Row 4 info = Zetima |Row 5 title = Years Active |Row 5 info = 2008-Present |Row 6 title = Genre |Row 6 info = Japanese Pop |Row 7 title = Groups |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Minimoni, S/mileage, MobekisuJ, Harvest |Row 8 title = Website |Row 8 info = Hello!Project}} Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) is a 2nd generation member of S/mileage. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a member Hello! Pro Egg. She is also currently a member of Shin Minimoni and the SATOYAMA movement unit Harvest. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Takeuchi Akari was born on November 23, 1997 in Saitama, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She is first cousins with ℃-ute's Yajima Maimi. 2008 Takeuchi Akari joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Egg in 2008. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki and Kaneko Rie. 2009 In June 2009, Takeuchi took park in the stage play "Ojigi de SHAPE-UP!", the sequel to "Ojigi 30 do Degrees", with fellow Hello! Project members Miyamoto Karin, Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Kamei Eri. In 2009, Takeuchi became a member of the revival group, Shin Minimoni alongside Linlin, Fukuda Kanon, and Miyamoto Karin. 2011 She auditioned for S/mileage and made it in as sub-members along with Nakanishi Kana, Tamura Meimi, Kosuga Fuyuka, and fellow Hello! Pro Egg member Katsuta Rina. On October 16th, the second generation sub-members of S/mileage were announced as official members. Following the announcement, Takeuchi, along with Katsuta, withdrew from Hello! Pro Egg. 2012 On May 13, information was released about an event for the 9th and 10th generation members of Morning Musume as well as S/mileage’s 2nd generation members, titled Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~, was set to take place on June 15th, 18th, 20th, and 28th at Yokohama Blitz. On October 10, it was announced that Takeuchi would be a member of the new unit Harvest alongside Morning Musume members Ikuta Erina, Ishida Ayumi, and Sato Masaki. 2013 On March 15, Takeuchi graduated from middle school. Starting in April, Takeuchi will be a regular on the NHK's educational television program Test no Hanamichi. On April 14, S/mileage 2nd Generation had a fanclub event. On May 26, it was announced that Takeuchi will take part of a new project called Yattaruchan Daisakusen, where she will be supporting Nakanishi Kana's mission to become "Super Yattaruchan". This project will begin in August. On the same day, Takeuchi's twitter account was officially opened. On November 25, she had a special event called S/mileage Takeuchi Akari Birthday Event 2013 and had 2 presentations Profile Stats= *'Name:' Takeuchi Akari (竹内朱莉) *'Nickname:' Take-chan (タケちゃん), Oden-kun (おでんくん) *'Birthdate:' *'Western Zodiac:' Sagittarius *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 152cm (5'0")http://seah.fujitv.co.jp/sc-p/xfb7u *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-08-14: S/mileage sub-member **2011-10-16: S/mileage member *'Years in S/mileage:' 2 years *'S/mileage Color:' Red *'Audition Song:' Suki-chan *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2008-2011) **Shin Minimoni (2009-Present) **S/mileage (2011-Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) **Harvest (2012-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Playing outside, watching TV, reading manga *'Special Skills:' Short distance running, sports, penmanship. *'Strong Point:' Hating to lose to anything. *'Weak Point:' Speaking too fast *'Favorite Subject:' P.E. *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Food:' Kiwi, Meat *'Least Favorite Food:' Tofu *'Favorite Color:' Red and light blue *'Favorite English Phrase:' "You're Welcome!!". *'Favorite Animal:' Dogs, Tigers, Lion cubs, Red pandas. *'Favorite Sport Teams:' Yomiuri Giants *'Looks Up To:' Yajima Maimi *'Favorite Song in the Past:' Minihamus no Ai no Uta, Around the World, "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus) *'Favorite Current Songs:' What Makes You Beautiful, Yuki no Ne, Niji Discography Solo DVDs *2013.03.30 Take in spring (“e-Hello!” DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;S/mileage *Tachiagirl (Debut) *Please Miniskirt Postwoman! *Choto Mate Kudasai! *Dot Bikini *Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki. *Samui ne. *Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita *Atarashii Watashi ni Nare! / Yattaruchan *Ee ka!? / "Ii Yatsu" ; Hello! Project Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku ;Harvest *Forest Time |-|Albums= ;S/mileage *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 *2 Smile Sensation ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Fanclub DVDs *2012.08.27 Mosuma FC Event ~Gachi☆Kira~ (モースマ。FCイベント～ガチ☆キラ～) *2013.07.26 S/mileage Member Birthday Event - Fukuda Kanon, Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi (スマイレージバースデーイベント 福田花音・竹内朱莉・田村芽実) *2013.09.26 Smileage 2ki Member Event -Quad Smile- (スマイレージ2期メンバーイベント～Quad Smile～) |-|Concerts= ;S/mileage *S/mileage 2011 Fall Tour ~Gyakushuu no MINI SKIRT~ *S/mileage Best Album Kanzenban 1 Hatsubai Kinen Special Concert *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ *S/mileage 2nd Original Album “2 Smile Sensation” Hatsubai Kinen Event *S/mileage Live Tour 2013 Aki ~Smile Charge~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Hello! Pro Kenshuusei *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 9gatsu ~Yokohama Jump!~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama Fire!~ *2010nen Hello! Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 3gatsu ~Yokohama Gold!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 11gatsu ~Yokohama JUMP!~ *2010 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Yokohama Hop!~ *Hello! Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Works Movies *2010 Hoshisuna no Shima no Chiisana Tenshi ~Mermaid Smile~ (星砂の島のちいさな天使～マーメイド　スマイル) *2012 Kaidan Shin Mimibukuro•Igyou (怪談新耳袋・異形) (as Airi) TV Shows *2011-2012 Hello Pro! TIME *2012 S/mileage no Sono Joshiki Choto Mate Kudasai! (スマイレージのその常識チョトマテクダサイ!) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2013- Test no Hanamichi (テストの花道) (Regular) Commercials *2012 Mister Donut (ミスタードーナツの) Internet *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - Genkimono de Ikou! (元気者で行こう!) (as back dancer) *2012 Team Okai - Wakuteka Take a chance (ワクテカ Take a chance) (as Tanaka Reina) *2013 Team Okai - Brainstorming (as Tanaka Reina) Theater *2009 Ojigi de SHAPE-UP! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Ima ga Itsuka ni Naru Maeni (今がいつかになる前に) *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Lily and Rupert) Radio *2012– SS1422 Magazines *2013.08.06 Top Yell (with Berryz Koubou, Suzuki Airi, Okai Chisato, Fukuda Kanon, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, & Uemura Akari) Trivia *She eats bread for breakfast. *She has a habit of biting her lip. *Her favorite spot is her living room. *She describes her personality as hating to lose. *She is the cousin of Yajima Maimi. *She joined Hello! Pro Egg because she admired Yajima Maimi and ℃-ute. *She and Morning Musume member Fukumura Mizuki share a close relationship. *Up Up Girl's Mori Saki gave her and Fukumura wedding-themed couple mugs back when they were all Egg members. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member, Sato Ayano. *She has the shortest hair of any S/mileage member. *She is the shortest S/mileage member. *At the sports festival, she was the only member of S/mileage that was able to win an event. *She is a fan of the English-Irish band One Direction. *In Team Okai she covers Tanaka Reina. *She is the only second generation S/mileage member to be in another unit, as well as being part of more than one unit. *She is the first second generation S/mileage member to release a solo DVD. *During her time in middle school, she was in a sports team. *On the day before her middle school graduation ceremony, she told herself that she didn't wanted to graduate. After listening to "Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita" while saying it, she was moved by it that started to cry by herself. *She is the first S/mileage member to have dyed their hair. She announced that she dyed it for the first time on April 13 in the S/mileage 2nd generation blog. *She was given the nickname Oden-kun (おでんくん) due to a similar facial feature to the cartoon character. Afterwards, the S/mileage Members, the fans, even Tsunku has ofter call her by the nickname. *She believes that Tokunaga Chinami is the most energetic member of Hello! Project, while Kumai Yurina being the mellowest. See Also *Takeuchi Akari Gallery Honorary Titles References External Links *2nd Generation S/mileage Member Blog *Official Takeuchi Akari Twitter Account *Take-chan's Profile at Test no Hanamichi Official Website Category:S/mileage Category:S/mileage Sub-members Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Albums In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage shows in Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Minimoni Category:Shin Minimoni Category:Harvest Category:Hello! Project Category:2008 additions Category:1997 births Category:November Births Category:Members from Saitama Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Youngest Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Blood type O Category:Red Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Takeuchi Akari DVDs Category:Sagittarius Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In